Les Formateurs de Daemoniuos
by Shia17Potter
Summary: UA. Lily L. Potter es la mejor de los Domadores, su vida esta tranquila, sin muchos percances, pero algo altera su vida, la muerte de sus padres y su mundo cambia de forma, la soledad la hunde y solamente alguien la podrá sacar, juntos saber que fue lo.
1. La Llama de los desconocido

UA. Lily L. Potter es la mejor de los Domadores, su vida esta tranquila, sin muchos percanses, pero algo altera su vida, la muerte de sus padres y su mundo cambia de forma, la soledad la unde y solamente alguien la podra sacar, juntos saber que fue lo que realmente paso...

Les formateurs de daemoniuos

CAPITULO 1: Las Llamas de lo desconocido

- ¿y al final que tienen pensado hacer en esta navidad?- tres jóvenes caminaban por una calle oscura, su paso acelerado resonaban por los pequeños pasillos, las capas negras se movían acorde a sus dueñas. Una de ella, tenia las manos en los bolsillos refugiándolos del frió, miraba al frente sin tomar en cuenta a sus dos acompañantes, su pelo rojo fuego estaba atado de una coleta desde donde se formaban algunas ondas.

-Lily te pregunté que piensas hacer en navidad- volvió a repetir una de las Joven que tenia el cabello negro, su piel blanca resaltaba entre la oscuridad, y sus ojos azules se veían como dos zafiros.

- no se Iovanna, yo creo que en mi departamento- dijo la pelirroja

-¿quieres venir a mi casa?- pregunto la tercera acompañante, esta era la mas baja de las tres, media 1.65, su pelo rubio suelto al viento formaba una cascada dorada.

- no gracias Noelle, si va a ir mi madrina a mi casa…- dijo Lily un tanto melancólica. Ya se iba a cumplir 2 años desde el trágico accidente, que no le gustaba recordar. Pero las circunstancias eran otras, se encontraba muy cerca del lugar donde todo había cambiado para ella y eso la tenia muy mal.

- pero Lily…- volvió a decir Iovanna

- nada Iovixx, sigamos con nuestra ronda- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar mas rápido, provocando que sus amigas aceleraran el paso para alcanzarlas.

Las tres caminaban por las calles de Londres. Iovanna miraba el reloj mientras que Noelle trataba de contener un bostezo.

-nos quedan 20 minutos para terminar- informo Iovanna

- necesito dormir… ¡malditos exame…!!- no pudo terminar de hablar Lily, debido a una fuerte explosión que se sintió

- ¿de donde fue?- pregunto Noelle tratando de escuchar de donde provino la explosión

- de la plaza…- lily comenzando a correr en dirección sur, toco su anillo en forma de sol y dijo - _**Ágatha apparaît**_

De la nada apareció una pantera de color azul marino y Lily mientras corría da un salto para montarse en ella y aumentar la velocidad. Sus amigas corrían a una velocidad un poco inferior pero en mayor grado que una persona normal.

Una bola de fuego rodeaba toda la plaza de la cuidad, los árboles que estaban ahí ardían en llamas, el calor era abrasador. Las personas abandonaban sus casas para que nos pasara nada, todos corrían despavoridos tratando de salvarse del fuego. Lily fue la primera en llegar al lugar y quedo estática al ver tal suceso. A los poco minutos llegaban sus amigas.

- que mierda paso acá…- dijo Iovixx, mientras se bajaba de su Ligre

_- …Miren en el centro de la plaza…-_ se escucho decir al felino dorado

- ¿Dónde Chanel?- pregunto Iovixx

_- en el centro, a un lado de la estatua…-_ esta vez la que hablo fue Ágatha, las tres dirigieron la mirada donde los daemoniuos le indicaron, pudieron ver a un joven inconsciente que convulsionaba en medio de las llamas.

- yo voy por el…- dijo Lily- ustedes ayuden a la gente…- sus amigas se separaron y fueron a ayudar a las personas del lugar. Iovanna junto a su Chanel comenzaron a sacar a los curiosos del lugar y Noelle quien con su águila Sky, ayudaban a las personas con dificultados alejarse del lugar.

_**-Aucun incendie ne brûle**_… (El fuego no me quema)- dijo Lily antes de internarse en dentro de las llamas, sus amigas seguían con su trabajo, dejaron que ella hiciera eso debido a su poder de poder controlar en medida los elementos.

Ágatha caminaba detrás de su líder, esta tenia la vista fija en aquel joven. Cuando llego donde este se encontraba pudo ver sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero todos dilatados a causas de su estado. Las llamas no le hacían ningún daño, era como si de él saliera todo ese poder.

**-**_**arrêter **_(parar, Detenerse)_** -**_ murmuro Lily mientras le tocaba la frente y este caía al suelo quien gracias a Ágatha, no se golpeo la cabeza en el cemento ardiente.

El joven comenzó a respirar y una ráfaga de viento apago el fuego de la nada, Lily comenzó a revisar los signos vitales del muchacho.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Iovanna al llegar al centro de la plaza

- no lo se, estaba en estado de shock y al calmarlo el fuego paro…- dijo Lily un tanto preocupada, los pulsos cardiacos eran un tanto bajos.

-deja ver…- Volvió a Decir Iovixx, esta era comenzó a revisarlo y cada vez se podía mas preocupada.

-¿tiene algo malo?- pregunto Noelle quien recién llegaba y al ver la cara de las otras dos se preocupo.

- casi no tiene pulso… hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la academia- dijo Iovanna quien lo hizo levitar y luego desaparecer junto a ella.

O00o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

-¿no había nada mas en el lugar?- pregunto un anciano de cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus lentes de media luna estaban a la mitad de su nariz y sus ojos azul cielo brillaban por la luz de las velas.

- no, solo estaba el en medio del fuego…- dijo Lily, ella junto a sus amigas habían llegado a la academia y llevado a la enfermería del lugar para que lo trataran, mientras que iban informar de lo sucedido al director, el Formateurs Albus Dumbledore.

- una anciana del lugar, dijo que antes de la explosión había un grupo de hombre discutiendo por algo y dijo que prefirió irse del lugar, pero cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, siente como si se rompió un cristal y al darse vuelta era todo fuego…- dijo Iovanna.

- muchas gracias Señorita Marcelli, me voy a encargar de que investiguen, pueden retirarse a descansar y preparase para las vacaciones de navidad- dijo amablemente el anciano, las tres amigas se levantaron y en silencio salieron del despacho.

-tengo un hambre, anoche no pude comer…- dijo Iovanna mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la sala de estar.

-nadie te mando a irte a donde tu amor sin antes comer algo, además con todo el ejercicio que hacen… no se como aguantan sin comer nada…- dijo Noelle

-Por que nos comemos entre nosotros- dijo Iovixx mientras recordaba la noche anterior con su novio- hablando de mi amado y maravilloso novio, ¿donde estará?

- ¿lily que te pasa que estas callada? Siempre eres tu la que me molesta por ser tan golosa- pregunto Iovanna, a ver un poco ida a su amiga

- estoy preocupada por el chico…- dijo ella-…hay algo en él, que no se… es raro

- te gusto el chico… nuestra pequeña lily le gusta alguien- dijo Iovanna comenzando a saltar alrededor de su amiga.

-no seas mala… déjala tranquil… espera que despierte el chico y la molestamos en frente el- dijo Noelle, provocando que Iovanna riera a mas no poder y Lily se enojara mas.

-se supone que ustedes son las maduras, y se compartan como dos niñas tontas- dijo enojada y se fue hasta el comedor sola, dejando a sus amigas riendo como dos locas en el pasillo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué pasa Lily, que tienes esa cara?- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño, y unos ojos dorados, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, al ver a lily le dejo un espacio para que esta se sentara.

-nada William, es que estoy preocupada- dijo ella mirando la comida de el- te puedo sacar una papa?- pregunto con cara de niña buena

- si saca nomás, ¿Por qué estas preocupada?- pregunto

-supiste del chico que tubo liberación de magia…- comento ella, William asistió con la cabeza, Lily contó lo sucedido y cuando termino William la miraba de forma divertida

-¿te gusto?...- pregunto, provocando que Lily se enojara mucho mas

- por que todos me dicen lo mismo, NO ME GUSTAAAAA!!- grito desesperada, antes de salir del lugar. Cuando iba doblando la esquina se encontró con una escena que nunca le gustaba ver, su mejor amiga era devorada a besos por su Novio, Jack. Los dos eran los que demostraban su amor por toda la academia.

Jack era una joven alemán, media casi 1.87, su pelo estaba de rubio platinado arriba y abajo desentonado en un castaño muy claro casi dorado, era el Líder de los hombre Master. Llevaba de novio con Iovanna hace más de 2 años. Lily lo consideraba su hermano mayor, debido a que siempre la cuidaba y le daba consejos algunas veces impuros e indecorosos.

Lily caminaba por el pasillo y cuando caso a un lado de ellos, sin mirarlos susurro

- existen cosas privadas que se llaman habitación para hacer eso…- los dos se detuvieron ante tales palabras

- hola Lilito…- dijo Jack

-no me digas así Jack Emmet Sebastian Andreas Forssay Yeff- dijo el nombre completo del joven, siendo que a este le molestaba enormemente

- que eres mala, yo solo lo digo de cariñoso, te vamos a tener que buscar un novio- dijo el

- ya lo encontramos, pero esta inconsciente…- dijo Iovanna, Lily la miro como querer matar

-¿Quién es?- pregunto interesado mirando a su novia

- el chico que encontramos…- dijo ella

- por que no te callas Iovanna Karina Marcelli- dijo Lily- si no te diste cuenta, estaba en el mismo lugar donde mis padres tuvieron el accidente y también antes de que empezara todo había una pelea con hombre vestidos de negro… no crees que es mucho coincidencia

- es verdad… ¿es por eso que estabas nerviosa?- pregunto su amiga al darse cuanta de todo.

- si, tengo el presentimiento que el tiene algo que ver con todo…quiero que despierte para que diga que paso…- dijo Lily- ya sigan en lo suyo, me voy a mi cuarto

- se van a cumplir dos años de lo de sus padres…- dijo Jack

- si, se me había olvidado y mas encima la estuve molestando… si seré tonta- dijo Iovixx lamentándose ante su actitud

- mira anda con ella, en este momento debe estar llorando en el baño, ella es tan predecible y sabes como se coloca en las fechas, cuando se calme vas a mi cuarto y seguimos en donde lo dejamos- dijo Jack, mirando a su novia quien comenzó a reír al imaginarse lo que después haría.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

-papitos… ¿Dónde están, los necesito?- decía entre sollozos lily, estaba sentada en el borde de la tina, el agua corría mojando su espalda.

-Lily ¿quieres hablar?- se escucho preguntar desde el otro lado del baño

- me vienes a molestar Iovanna, no, mejor ándate - dijo ella aun enojada

- no estés a la defensiva, vengo en son de paz… lo siento si te molesto lo que te dije, pero se me había olvidado lo de tus padres… tu sabes que soy un tanto despistada con las fechas, apenas se cuando estoy yo de cumpleaños- dijo entrando. Y era verdad, este año su cumpleaños llego y ella ni se había enterado, se acordó cuando le dieron los regalos.

- estas perdonada… por que mis enojos hacia ti no duran mucho- comento Lily

-será por que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi presencia, además que soy bella y simpática- dijo Iovixx, Lily reía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga- así me gusta verte contenta, tus padre también desearían que tu estuvieras feliz y no triste…

- pero no puedo, los quiero a mi lado, por que tuvieron de desaparecer como si nada- la voz de Lily volvió a cambiar, ya no lloraba pero su voz era muy áspera-…quiero poder hacer algo, para saber que paso con ellos… ninguna persona me da una razón clara para que me quede tranquila… siempre son puras evasivas… ya no soporto mas…

- si lo se, pero que podemos hacer… - la mirada de Iovanna era de tristeza, no le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, sabia que era muy difícil pedirle que se olvidara, por que era un tema muy delicado que no podían resolver- ¿…vamos?- le estiro la mano

- ¿A dónde?- quiso saber

- a rentar una película y comprar palomitas, hoy será una noche de chicas- dijo Iovanna, ayudo a levantarse a Lily la obligo a lavarse la cara y salir del baño.

-¿y Jack?... no vas a pasar la noche con el- pregunto Lily una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de ellas, buscando el dinero que necesitaban.

-el puede sobrevivir un día sin mi…- dijo mandando un mensaje de texto a su novio, _"lo siento, hoy será noches de chicas… te amo. Iovanna"_


	2. El Despertar

CAPITULO 2: El Despertar

_Corre… corre, no te detengas por nada del mundo… ve con ella, ella te ayudara… ¡CORREEEE!! _

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!...- el grito llego hasta el ultimo corredor del lugar, todos los habitantes de la sala se detuvieron ante tan alarido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustada Lily, era día domingo y estaban todos los jóvenes en la sala, algunos hablaban otro veían la televisión. Algunos leían.

La joven Potter estaba con sus amigos llevando a cabo una de las partidas semanales de cartas. Jack y Iovanna jugaban por uno, ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él, mientras que este le daba besos en el cuello. William y Noelle también estaban, Lily repartía las cartas. Pero con el grito estas llegaron a volar del susto.

-alguien que están matando…- bromeo Jack

-no… es alguien que se esta a punto de escapar…- dijo Noelle, esta al igual de Lily tenia poderes especiales y era que podía ver escenas del futuro, además de poder leer las mentes de las personas con solo verlas a los ojos. Lily al escuchar a su amiga se paro y corrió a la salida, Noelle y Iovanna la siguieron al instante al igual que los dos hombres.

Minutos antes en la enfermería de la academia Atelier Iris un joven miraba alarmado en el lugar donde se encontraba, miro su mano que estaba vendada, se toco el cabello rubio que al tenerlo tan largo llegaba a sus ojos grises. No se acordaba de nada, la desesperación le invadió, el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco, vio la puerta y corrió hacia ella, pero cuando iba saliendo choco con una joven pelirroja provocando que los dos cayeran de bruces al suelo.

-¿están bien?- pregunto William llegando y ayudando a pararse a los dos jóvenes

- si estoy bien- dijo Lily sacudiéndose la falda

- ¡suéltenme!!- gritaba el chico, Iovanna lo tenia de una brazo y Jack de otro- suéltenme…

-por que no te callas y vuelves a la enfermería, que vamos a llamar al director para que te vea- dijo Noelle

- no, quienes son ustedes…suéltenme- estaba tan desesperado que asusto a todos

- no te vamos a hacer nada malo, pero hace caso- la voz de Jack resonó en el pasillo, lo que provoco que el chico se calmara y dejara de forcejear, este lo llevo donde debería estar recostado, Noelle quien había mandado a Sky en busca del director, ayudo a recostar al joven que miraba asustado a todos sus retenzotes. Lily quería preguntar todo, pero Iovanna le había dicho que después, ya tendría tiempo de hacer todas las preguntas, pero que había que esperar que se calmara. Iovanna al ver que Lily aun estaba demasiado tensa, comenzó a relajar el ambiente. Tenia al igual que sus compañeras poderes extra, y uno de esos era poder controlar las emociones y sensaciones de los lugares y personas, además de un poder de curación.

-gracias- dijo Lily al ver que estaba mas tranquila, el director entro a la habitación con el águila en su hombro, esta voló ande su ama y desapareció entrando en el anillo de esta.

- es un gusto que haya despertado joven- dijo Albus mirando al rubio que tenia ganas de salir corriendo nuevamente-… no creo que sea conveniente que se escape, su estado de salud aun no esta del todo repuesta ¿Cuál es su nombre? Prefiero dirigirme a las personas por su nombre, no por joven o señor

- no lo se…- dijo el todos los demás lo miraron sin entender

-¿Cómo no vas a saber tu nombre?- le dijo William

-no se… no que nada, no me acuerdo de nada- dijo el un tanto enojado, era verdad, no se acordaba el por que había llegado ahí ni como se llamaba, ni de su familia…

- les voy a pedir que salgan- dijo el director a los demás que estaban en la enfermería, todos lo miraron de mala forma pero obedecieron

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerda?- pregunto cuando los demás estuvieron afuera del lugar, se sentó en una silla a un lado del joven

-nada… cuando desperté acá… no se que me pasa- dijo el agarrándose la cabeza

- tranquilícese… acá va a estar bien hasta que recupere su memoria…- dijo amablemente Albus obligando al chico a que lo mirara, el anciano pudo ver una cadena que colgaba de u cuelo, y lentamente se la saca dejando ver una placa con unas palabras grabadas al lado contrario, al girarla puso leer… "Scorpius M".-…creo que te llamas Scorpius…

-¿Scorpius?... ¿cuanto?-

- eso no sale, dice solamente M, podría ser muchos apellidos…- dijo Albus entregándole la cadena- pero investigare su apellido y familia, pero por lo tanto se quedara en la academia y será un nuevo alumno

-¿en donde estoy?- pregunto confundido

- esta en la academia Atelier Iris, nos encargamos de entrenar a las personas con dones especiales, Seres que a través de su alma pueden crear animales y pelear junto a ellos. Nuestra misión es formar a los Formateurs, enseñarles a controlar su magia y a sus bestias, además de otras cosas.

-¿pero yo no soy un Formateurs o si?- pregunto sin entender

- tiene poderes muy interesante joven Scorpius… pronto averiguaremos que hacer con el… ahora le voy tiene que estar con jóvenes de su edad…-diciendo esto salio de la sala, dando paso a los demás 5 futuros domadores entrar al lugar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Lily de inmediato

- esta confundido, con lo sucedido no se acuerda de nada, pero se llama Scorpius, espero que lo ayuden a adaptarse- dijo Albus

- si señor- respondieron todos y entraron cuidadosamente a la sala

- hola- dijo timbradamente Lily

-hola- respondió con un tono un tanto cansado

-soy Lily Luna Potter- se presento, estiro su mano para que la tomara pero eso nunca sucedió, esta arrepentida bajo la mano muy avergonzada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto a los demás

- William Moseley-

-Iovanna Marcelli-

-Jack Forssay-

-Noelle Whitney- dijo de la última

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto William

-tonto como va a saber si no se acuerda de nada- dijo Iovixx

-tengo 19 años- dijo Scorpius

-¿comos sabes… estas volviendo a recordar?- pregunto esperanzada Lily

-no…- su forma de responder con ella era un tanto pesada y dura, pero a los demás era más suave-… en el collar que traigo sale una fecha inscrita… debe ser de mi nacimiento- salía _03/09/89 _

- ahora estoy muy cansado, me podrían dejar solo para dormir- dijo después de un silencio muy tenso

-si claro…- dijo Lily- si necesitas ayuda, nos llamas

- …no creo que la necesite…- dijo el y una vez mas fue demasiado pesado

-ya me canse, trato de ser simpática y buena contigo, pero tu me responder como perro amargado… por que no te vas a la mierda, comienzas a ser un poco mas humilde y recibir la ayuda que te están dando- los gritos de Lily resonaban en todo el lugar, sus amigos están quieto, sabían que no le convenía meterse en ese momento por que saldrían lastimado, Lily no controlaba sus poderes cuando se exaltaba y cualquier toque podría lanzar a alguien hacia la otra pared.

-señorita Potter…- el grito llego desde la entrada al lugar, una señora Rubia de unos 36 años estaba en la puerta de la enfermería, con algunos papeles en manos

- disculpe señora Lovegood- dijo Lily, su respiración era un tanto profunda, necesitaba el oxigeno de vuelta

- acompáñeme a mi oficina señorita y los demás vuelvan a sus quehaceres para que dejen al joven descansar tranquilo- dijo la profesora, Lily la siguió resignada, mientras que sus amigos salían de la enfermería y volvían a la sala de estar

-que carácter esa niña… hay algo que me inquieta- dijo Scorpius cuando volvió a quedar solo, se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, deseando que al abrirlo nuevamente estuviera donde debiera estar y recordara todo.

-¿Por qué tanto grito en la enfermería?- dijo la profesora cuando estuvieron solas, iban caminando en dirección a la oficina de la mayor

- el comenzó…- dijo Lily mirando al suelo

-¿Qué paso?... hasta donde yo sabia, tu lo encontraste a el inconsciente y lo trajiste acá, de eso no han pasado mas de 24 horas… ¿ya comenzaron a discutir?-

- el comenzó a tratar mal, yo quería ser buena persona con el, pero el no… desde que le hable me respondió como que le hubiera hecho la peor cosa de la vida- en los ojos de Lily se podía ver el enojo y la rabia a punto de explotar

-entra…- dijo Luna abriendo la puerta y dando permiso a la joven.

-¿me van a castigar?- pregunto poniendo ojitos de perrito arrepentido

- no seas tonta, yo no castigo por ese tipo de casos, pero trata de controlarte un poco- luna estaba sentada en su escritorio, buscando algún papel dentro de los que llevaba en la mano. Cuando lo encontró rió triunfante y se lo paso a Lily

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto

-sabes leer, lee- dijo Luna y Lily abrió el sobre, encontrando un pasaje de avión y además un folleto de un lugar en las montañas

-¿y esto?-

- es para ti, te vienes conmigo para las navidades…- dijo Luna sonriente

-profesora…- trato de hablar

- sabes que cuando estamos solas, me puedes llamar Luna o madrina, me cargan formalidades

- pero madrina, yo me voy a quedar acá en la academia, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella

- no seas mentirosa, y además los niños te quieren ver… también va ir Francisca- dijo la rubia.

Luna esta casada hace más de 18 años con Rolf Scamender, el no era un Formateurs, pero si veterinario y biólogo marino. Tienen tres hijos, la mayor es Francisca de 20, gran amiga de Lily. Ella vive en EEUU donde estudia medicina, viene de vez en cuando a ver a sus padres y familia. Los dos mas pequeños son los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander o Lor y Lys como siempre les dicen todos, tienen 8 años y son el terror de la academia cuando vienen a ver el trabajo de su madre.

Luna por su parte y a diferencia de los otros profesores vive en su casa a las afueras de Londres, junto a su familia; en muy raras ocasiones y cuando tiene mucho trabajo que hacer se queda en una habitación especial dentro de la academia, pero trata de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos y esposo.

Es la profesora encargada de las artes mentales, siendo las primeras materias que los alumnos tienen que dominar, ella se encarga de que los jóvenes puedan y aprendan a controlar la mente y a sus daemonious. También es la tutora de Lily y su madrina, cuando sucedió lo del accidente de sus padres asumió toda la responsabilidad de la menor, siendo esta la única amiga más cercana que tenía la familia Potter.

-Lily, no quiero un no por respuesta… además nadie se va a quedar acá en vacaciones, y no pienso dejar que estas sola en esta fecha, mira si quieres vamos al cementerio mañana en la tarde… a mi también me duele todo lo que paso, pero la vida sigue y uno también, no nos podemos quedar parados, por que nos vamos a caer y nos van a pisar- en este momento estaba abrazando a Lily mientras ella lloraba en sus hombros.

- por que a ellos les tubo que pasar todo… por que me dejaron sola…- decía entre sollozos

- son cosas del destino, si el lo quiso así no hay nadie que pueda hacer lo contrario…- su madrina también lloraba, eran sus hermanos, los que siempre estuvieron ahí en los momentos difíciles, y ahora no estaban-…lo que tenemos que hacer, es recordarlos como se merecen, sabes que a ellos no les gustaría que siguieras llorando por ellos, te pedirían que rieras de las cosa locas que se le ocurría hacer para estas fechas y todo lo que hicieron…

Lily comenzó a reír al acordarse de que la última navidad a su madre se le había ocurrido hacer un baile junto a su madrina, las dos comenzaron a danzar por la casa de ellos con unos horribles trajes diseñados por su padre.

Continuaron hablando la tarde, Lily decidido ir con su madrina pasar la navidad y las fiestas, le haría bien salir de ese lugar un rato para tratar de pensar que iba hacer ahora en adelante.

--0--

Una niebla cubría todo el terreno, solo se podía ver las sombras da las lapidas y algunas que otras estatuas que adornaban en cementerio. Por los pasillo caminaba una joven envuelta en una capa, sus pasos eran mecánicos, sus pies chocaban con el frío suelo haciendo un eco con cada golpe. En sus manos tenia un ramo de rosas Amarillas, las preferidas de su madre. Su pelo estaba tapado con la capucha de su largo abrigo. Pero se podían notar algunas mechas rebeldes cayendo por la cara, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos y entre cerrados a causa del frío y el llanto. No necesitaba ver por donde iba, se conocía el lugar de memoria, todas las horas que había pasado en el lugar después de lo de sus padres le enseñaron todos los recorridos posibles y por haber para llegar a su lugar de destino.

Al doblar en la esquina se asomo una de las estatuas más grande que había en el lugar, la de un Ciervo. Su vista se fijo en esa enorme criatura que desde pequeña estuvo con ella protegiéndola. El daemoneus de su padre, siempre estuvo para jugar con ella, para hablarle o solo para escucharla, Cornamenta era el gran amigo de Ella, pero había desaparecido junto a su padre, junto a su madre, junto a toda su familia que de un momento a otro dejo de existir.

Los pasos cesaron, ella estaba parada a un lado del gran ciervo, su mano temblorosa salia de uno de los bolsillos, y lentamente toco la nariz de este animal frío seco. La otra mano tenía las flores pero a causa del estado de la dueña estas cayeron al suelo rápidamente.

Los ojos verdes de Lily seguían llorando, su mano estaba apoyada en la estatua, pero su vista en la inscripción de los pedazos de piedra.

"_Harry y Ginebra Potter, grandes Padres, amigos y Salvadores" Descansen en paz…_

_1975- 2008_

_1976- 2008 _

Las imágenes llegaban a la cabeza de Lily, sus recuerdos aun continuaban vivos en su mente y cuando estaba en ese lugar llegaban con más fuerza a su cabeza.

0o0o0o0o00o Flash Black 0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

-Lily, baja los pies de la mesa…- la voz de su madre llegaba a la sala

-¿Cómo se da cuenta si ni siquiera esta acá?- pregunto a su padre, quien reía a su lado

- es bruja…- susurro

- también te escuche Potter-

Padre e hija estaba viendo una película, disfrutando de los días libre de ellos, mientras que Ginny cocinaba lo que seria el almuerzo familiar, junto a la madrina de Lily.

Las carcajadas de los dos aficionados al cine resonaban en la sala, pero fueron apagadas por el sonido del teléfono. Harry quien estaba más cerca de regañadientes se tuvo que parar y cogerlo.

Su semblante cambio a medida que la llamada continuaba, el solamente asistía con la cabeza y contestaba con pequeños y secos SI. Lily miraba a su padre, su madre salio de la cocina con un bol en las manos, la vista de las dos mujeres estaba centrada en el hombre de la casa, cuando por fin termino la llamada su vista estaba fija, busco a su esposa y esta comprendió el mensaje

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lily

- tenemos una misión- dijo secadamente

- ¿ahora?- volvió a preguntar Lily

- si lo siento, llegaremos para la cena… no te preocupes- dijo Ginny, esta ya había dejado a un lado lo que hacia y comenzaba a arreglarse las ropas.

-esta bien…me llaman por cualquier cosa…- la resignación de Lily era cosa de toda su vida, desde pequeña se quedaba sola o junto con su padrino cuando sus padres se iban a misiones sorpresas

Su padre bajo la escaleras corriendo, le paso un bolso a Ginny y se acerco a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente su madre lo imito y salieron en dirección al cuartel.

Ahora que se encontraba sola, la película le paresia aburrida, apago el televisor, fue en busca de comida y se volvió a sentar frente del aparato, pero sin ver nada. Si había algo que mas le molestara a Lily era la soledad, pero nunca lo admitiría, los canales pasaban tan rápido que no se podía ver la programación de ellos. El tictac del reloj resonaban en la habitación, la comida no hacia efecto, los envoltorios de los alimentos estaban dispersados por el piso, cuando la programación paro, quedo e un canal de dibujos animados.

Su cabeza giraba con cada ruido que escuchaba a las afuera de su casa con la esperanza que sus padres entraran por la puerta, pero las horas pasaban y ellos no volvían, su madrina tampoco llamaba, algo en su corazón la agobiaba algo estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada.

Eran las 10 de la noche y sin rastros de sus padres, no había comido nada, el teléfono no había sonado en toda la tarde, se paseaba por su jardín esperando ver doblar en cualquier momento en la esquina el auto de su papá. Las luces de las calles se prendieron, comenzó a hacer mas frío, tenia que abrigarse para no pescar un resfriado, entro a la casa y vio que la televisión aun estaba prendida, miro lo que estaban dando. Eran las noticias en directo, el audio estaba en mute, pero las imágenes que mostraban eran de un grupo Formateurs un tanto alborotados, no pudo continuar viendo las noticias por que la puerta de su casa de abrió y ella corrió a ver si eran sus padres quienes llegaban

- madrina…- dijo al ver a la Rubia con los ojos rojos en la puerta de entrada

-Lily…- lo único que hizo fue abrazarla. Los peores pensamientos vinieron a la mente de Lily, sus angustias atraparon su corazón

-¿Qué paso?- tuvo el valor de preguntar

-… la misión no salio bien, sufrieron una emboscada en la plaza central… - se detuvo un poco para mirar a los ojos de su ahijada-… tus padres murieron…- dijo directamente Luna, tres cortas palabra causaron el dolor mas grande que Lily puso hacer sentido, sus rodillas comenzaron a volverse gelatina, callo al suelo, las lagrimas caían por su cara, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, hasta que un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio y la felicidad de la joven…

O0o0o0o00o0o fin del Flash Back o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o


	3. La vida continua

CAPITULO 3: La vida Continua

CAPITULO 3: La vida Continua

-¿en donde estabas que nos contestabas el celular?- pregunto Iovanna al verla entrar al comedor

- fui al cementerio- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de sentarse y comenzar a comer

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Jack

- estoy bien, me hizo mejor poder estar ahí- la vista de Lily estaba en el plato de cereal que Noelle le había puesto frente de ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Jack- salgamos todos juntos a algún lugar

-no tengo ganas- dijo Lily- además tengo que poder revisar la ropa que tengo que llevar para vacaciones

-¿a donde te vas?-

- a los Pirineos…- dijo Lily

-te vas con la profesora Lovegood-

- si, además por que viene su hija Francisca- dijo ella- quiero verla

-que bueno, esta bien que te distraigas un poco, que tomes aires para que vuelvas con las pilas puestas y poder hacer bien los exámenes y pasar de grado- la animo Jack.

-sabes que te voy a ganar- dijo Lily

- eso es lo que tu crees preciosa…- dijo Jack, ellos dos se podían amar (como amigos), pero el nivel de competividad que tenia era muy alto.

- por favor no hablen de exámenes hoy, además quiero estar preparada mentalmente para estar con toda mi familia en estas vacaciones- se quejo Iovanna. Todos comenzaron a reír, ella tenia la suerte de tener una familia muy numerosa y repartida por todo el mundo, solo había que decir que su padre tenia mas 12 hermanos y todos con sus familias y en estas fiestas se reunirían todos en la casa en Hamburgo, para pasarlas en familia, además vendrían sus 8 hermanos, así que ella no podría descansar mucho.

- no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y nos podremos arrancar de la casa si es que quieres- dijo Jack, el tenia una muy buena relación con los padres y hermanos de Iovanna así que era bien recibido en las reuniones familiares.

- bastante tentadora la ida amor de mi alma, mi bello bebote nalgón…- sus sobrenombre melosos comenzaron a aparecer y todos los demás decidieron salir del lugar por si no querían ver como la situación subía de grado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Lily

- no se suponía que ibas a ordenar tu ropa- le recordó Noelle

-si, pero eso lo puedo hacer cuando vuelva, por que en unos segundos mas la habitación estará ocupada y no es cómodo estar ahí en esos momentos…- dijo resignada Lily

- jajajaja, como pueden ser así…- dijo Noelle, gracias que yo tengo otra habitación

- se aman…- dijo Lily

- son unos ninfomanos…- dijo William- en otras palabras unos calientes de…

- por favor señor Moseley cuide su vocabulario…- la voz áspera del profesor de duelos los hizo parar de golpe

- disculpe profesor Snape- dijo apenado William

- espero que no comparte, no me gustaría castigarlo ahora que se aproxima las fiesta- su porte imponía respeto por todos los alumnos de la academia, como profesor era excelente y con gran talento en lo duelos, con los jóvenes tenia un cierto desagrado, sobre todo con Lily, por que tenia el temperamento muy parecido a su padre y ellos nunca se llevaron de la mejor forma.

- no se preocupe…- dijo William antes de irse juntos a sus amigos fuera de la vista del profesor

-casi me arruino todas las vacaciones por hablar de los otros- cuando estuvieron en el patio a un lado de la piscina, esta estaba bajo la protección de magia por lo cual su aguas estaban en condiciones optimas todo el año.

- es tu culpa por tener una boca tan suelta- le recrimino Noelle mientras jugaba con la calida agua que tenia la alberca.

- pero si es verdad, son unos desesperados sexuales desde que nacieron… - lo ayudo Lily, pero no pudo terminar su frase por que dos manos la tomaron y la empujaron al agua.

- eso te pasa por hablar mal de mi- dijo Iovanna mientras se reía de su amiga tratando de reaccionar a lo que había sucedido

-¡te voy a matar!!- grito Lily golpeando al agua con sus puños y haciendo que las agua salpicara a sus amigos y mojara el suelo.

Iovanna al ver que su amiga salía rápidamente de la piscina, trato de arrancar de las garras de la joven Potter, pero la maldita suerte de ella provoco que se resbalara y cayera también a la profundidad de la piscina arrastrando consigo a William quien estaba a su lado al momento del accidente. Lily quien solo caer dos personas mientras ella salía, no entendió nada hasta que las risas de Noelle y Jack resonaron en el lugar.

- no puedes ser tan…- dijo su novio

-torpe…- le ayudo Lily

- eso mismo… amor tienes que tener más cuidado a la hora de estar cerca de superficies resbalosas- dijo el muy maduro Jack-. Pero hay que decir que te vez tan sensual así toda mojada

- si lo se, siempre me lo dices- ella respondió al momento de estirarle la mano a su novio y este la ayudara- tu también te vez tan sexy con tu ropa mojada pegara a tu hermoso cuerpo- simples palabras fueron las que completaron el proceso, Iovanna al tomar la mano de su amor, lo jalo hacia su lado llevándolo consigo.

-Iovanna… tenía mi celular nuevo en el bolsillo- dijo Jack al salir a la superficie

- fácil te comprar otros…- dijo William, el ya se había resignado a perder su Mp4 a causa de su "queridísima amiga". Así que desfrutaba las calidas aguas, el ya se había despojado de su ropa superior y nadaba a lo largo de la piscinas mostrando su muy buen trabajado dorso.

Noelle se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, el ver la cara de Jack al momento de volar al agua, de cómo se habían caído William y Iovanna, Lily quien estaba tras esta, miro a William y este comprendió el mensaje, sin que se diera cuenta tomo sus pies que estaban sumergido y los jalo, Lily quien estaba tras esta tomo los hombros y la empujo. Minutos después todos estaban en el agua, jugando como niños pequeños, Iovanna esta sobre los hombros de novio. Lily y Noelle trataban de hundir son mucho éxito a William que al ser mas alto y con mas fuerza podía resistir a las dos mujeres encaramas en el.

Desde una ventana los observaba un joven que hace unos minutos estaba dormido pero con los gritos su sueño desapareció. Sabia que este no era el mejor lugar en el cual debía estar, pero también algo en su cabeza le gritaba que abriera los ojos por que muy cerca estaba la ayuda que el necesitaba.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- bastante simple…- una voz fría resonó en la sala

En una mansión al sur de Francia, rodeada de árboles se llevaba acabo una reunión a oscuras, solo re veían pequeños reflejos de las personas que

-¿pero como lo lograremos ubicar?- pregunto uno de los mientras de la reunión

-¡ese es tu problema!!- el grito se escucho hasta el bosque aledaño, donde los pájaros de ahí salieron volando.

- si me señor- se disculpo

- no quiero que esta vez hayan fallos, ya se me escapo ese engendro… ahora lo quiero de vuelta, con vida… tengo algunas cosas pensadas para el…- su voz hacia temblar a todas las personas que lo acompañaban, la persona había hablado tenia fuertemente sujeta su mano a la barrera de la silla, las largas uñas encarnadas en la madera, provocaban que la sangre de las heridas cayera al suelo.

- ya no tengo nada mas que hacer acá- se paro y arrastro su larga capa al caminar, al cruzar la puerta todos los demás invitados volvieron a respirar.

-¿alguien tiene una idea el como llegar hasta ellos?- pregunto el joven

- yo tengo algunos datos- dijo la voz de una mujer, su piel estaba arrugada por los años, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraban una maldad y fuerza sorprendente

-cual es tu idea Nott- dijo otro miembro, este tenía el pelo negro tan largo y sucio que paresia que no conocía el agua y el shampoo.

-si no te callas de una vez por todas Wouth tu lengua ira para la comida de los prisioneros- la voz amenazante de Emily Nott provoco nuevamente el silencio.

- ¿vas a hablar?... por que no tenemos todo el día…- dijo una mujer mucho mas joven quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de Wouth

- se encuentran en Londres…- fue lo que dijo Emily

Por los pasillos de la mansión no se movía ni una pelusa de polvo, los pasos del dueño y señor del lugar resonaban hasta los calabozos. Se detuvo ante la última puerta del corredor, sus ojos grises estaban hipnotizados con la manija de esta, el brillo que tenia en la oscuridad provocaba la atracción del hombre.

-señor, que hace en este sector…- dijo una voz en su espalda, volvió en si, pero su mirada no la movió ni por un segundo- ¿necesita algo?

- vuelve a tu lugar de trabajo maldito insolente- como una ráfaga de viento movió su mano y golpeo en la mejilla del sirviente, la sangre salía de su nariz en un segundo, manchando el traje de este

- discúlpeme señor, no fue mi intención ofenderlo- trato de disculparse

- ya es muy tarde, y por lo cual mereces la muerte…- el sinsineo provoco de la otra persona quedara en estado de shock

-_Kira_ – de la nada salio un Lobo negro como la noche. La otra persona no pudo reaccionar hasta que vio los afilados colmillos en su cara.

No quiso quedarse a mirar el como su querido lobo se devoraba a uno de sus ineptos sirvientes. Pero la sonrisa se le notaba al momento de escuchar los gritos de ayuda de la pobre victima. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta una puerta entreabierta, ingreso a esta y tomo las escalera que lo condición a la parte mas fría de la mansión, los calabozos.

Las largas escalera descendían entre un estrecho pasillo, en sus paredes el musgo crecía enormemente, el olor a humedad, suciedad estaban presente pero el ganaba el de la sangre seca pegada a la pared.

Muchas de las celdas estaban vacías, sin ningún ser viviente dentro de ellas, pero si llenas de huesos que alguna vez formaron parte de algún humano o animal. En otras había personas moribundas que ni siquiera reaccionaban al ver al señor que pasaba.

-pronto el volverá… y lo van a pagar…- fueron las palabras que resonaron en la ultima celda. Los ocupantes de este lugar lo miraron con los ojos llenos de rabia y rencor

- eso si puedes con ellos…- dijo el mas cercano a la reja

- pronto vera que es verdad todas mis palabras, tu familia ya esta en su fin…- siguió su camino por los calabozos con quedarse a escuchar las maldiciones que les decían los demás prisioneros

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

-profesora Lovegood, por fin la encuentro- dijo amablemente Snape

- ¿para que me necesitara?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de humor del profesor más gruñón de la academia

- el director la esta buscando…- dijo antes de seguir su camino

- muchas gracias profesor- le respondió-¿Por qué el buen humor?- le grito antes de que doblara la esquina

- es navidad, hay que estar contentos- dijo el saludándola con la mano

- que bicho le habrá picado- Luna comenzó a reír, en todos los años que había estado en la academia nuca había visto al profesor Snape tan feliz por estas fechas, siempre era el quien regañaba por todo

En los pasillos de la academia se podía ver la alegría de estas navidades, todos los alumnos y sin excepción de ninguno pasaría con sus familias las fiestas y por lo mismo lo demostraban a mas no poder, la música de la fecha sonaba alegremente y era cantada por todos. Los árboles de navidad de en todas las habitaciones de los alumnos llenos de adornos y hechizos de magia.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto después de tocar la puerta de la oficina del director

-claro Profesora Lovegood- respondió el amable anciano- tome asiento por mientras que yo término estos papeles

Luna tomo asiento como se lo indicaron, y miro con curiosidad al director, este escribe una carta muy apurado y cuando la firmo la lanzo a la chimenea donde fue adsorbida en un instante.

- los avisos de ultima hora…- dijo pidiéndose en correcta pose para hablar con su profesora

- siempre surgen inconvenientes, pero no creo que me haya llamado por ese tema- la voz de Luna se notaba cansada, y con justa razón. Antes de irse tenía que dejar terminada la programación de pruebas para los novicios y tiempo para dormir no tenia mucho.

- es verdad, yo la llamaba a usted por que tengo una confianza muy grande y quería pedirle un pequeño favor

-¿y cual seria ese?- ya un tanto asustada

- vera que hasta hace unas hora tenia entendido que la enfermera se quedaría en la academia, pero le surgió una emergencia en Norteamérica que tubo que viajar enseguida, y por lo cual no tenemos a nadie que se haga cargo del joven Scorpius

- director, usted sabe que yo no me tomo vacaciones hace 2 años, y ya es hora que pueda relajarme un poco y estar con mi familia- comenzó a decir luna al ver donde se dirigía la conversación

-no quiero que usted se quede acá, sino que si puede llevar al joven con usted- las palabras del director parecían tan simples, pero no lo eran

-llevar a Scorpius de vacaciones con mi familia y Lily…- comento ella

- se que la relación de ellos no comenzó muy buena, pero hay que tratar que se la mejoren por que además los dos tienen mucho potencial- dijo el director

-…y no hay nadie que se pueda quedar con el- pregunto esperanzada

- no, ya pregunte a todos los profesores y ninguno puede…- la mirada del director llevo a los ojos de la profesores, los 4 ojos azules cielos se mezclaron y el gran poder de convencimiento fue ejercido sobre la profesora

- esta bien, lo llevo conmigo…- dijo un tanto mas relajada, si lo veía por la parte buena, seria bueno tener a mas jóvenes en el grupo y su hija con ahijada podrían salir con el y adaptarlo al mundo que esta ahora.

Lily estaba un poco cansada de todo lo que hizo el día anterior, quería seguir durmiendo pero sabia que si lo hacia su madrina comenzaría hacer un escándalo al ser una maniática de la puntualidad.

Tenia que estar a las 9 en la entrada de la academia donde sus padrinos pasarían por ella par ir a aeropuerto.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Lily.

Estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada esperando que llegara su padrino a recogerla e irse al aeropuerto. Cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y pensó que era su madrina se giro para verla y se encuentra con una mata de cabellos dorados y una mirada gris tan fría que le dio un escalofrió en su espalda.

- me dijeron que espera acá- su voz era ronca y seca

-¿Quién?- pregunto Lily

-el director, dijo que alguien me iba a venir a buscar-

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar

-que se yo, solo me dijeron que esperara acá, por que eres tan molestosa, no puedes estar callada- la paciencia de el no era mucha

-solo preguntaba, por que siempre te poner tan pesado cuando hablas conmigo- dijo Lily, su bolso de mano esta sufriendo las consecuencias de su enojo

- será por que te metes en temas que no te interesa y me estresas- dijo el sin siquiera mirarla lo que mas enfurecía a Lily.

Lily quiso responderle pero escucho el sonido de un auto estacionarse, levanto la vista y vio salir del auto a su adorado padrino, con su pelo negro agarrado de una coleta, además sus anteojos cuadrados y sus ojos dorados que brillaban con el sol.

- ¿Dónde esta mi princesa?- dijo cuando estuvo cerca

- donde siempre estoy, al lado tuyo- respondió Lily con una sonrisa y Scorpius saco la lengua en forma de asco ante tal melancolía.

- ¿tienes todo?- pregunto al tomar la maleta de ella

- si, y algunas cosa de mas por las dudas, si es que tengo que estar cerca de los gemelos hay que tener precauciones- dijo Lily

- hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos unos demonios- grito Lorcan desde dentro del vehiculo

- no me digan que son unos Ángeles- les respondió su madre también saliendo del auto. Lily y su padrino estaban por subir auto.- Scorpius apresúrate…

-¿Qué?- dijo Lily mirando a su madrina por la respuesta

- Albus me pidió que si podía ir con nosotros y me pareció buena idea- dijo Luna, Scorpius avanzo a paso lento pero seguro hasta el auto, los gemelos le abrieron la puerta inmediatamente y lo saludaron alegremente, encambio Lily los miro con un tanto de celos, por que con ella era tan malo pero con todos los demás era tan amable y simpático.

Luna respiro hondo a volver a subir al auto, miro por el retrovisor a su Ahijada y nuevo acompañantes sentado un al lado del otro, pero con las vistas en puntos distintos. Scor paresia congeniar de maravilla con los pequeños, esperaba que todo resultara bien en esta semana.

Las ruedas comenzaron a moverse y tomar velocidad, pronto estaría tomando el vuelo que los llevaría a un lugar soñado por muchos. Los Pirineos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-sabemos donde se dirigen…- dijo el joven discípulo

-entonces ve por ellos y tráelos…- dijo el señor y una risa malvada escapo de sus labios…


	4. ¿Relajado?

Capitulo 4: ¿relajado?

-No se suponía que iban a estar acá hace media hora…- la voz de una joven rubia, su cabello atado en una coleta, sus ojos azules igual a los de su madre miraban a los recién llegados. Se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa.

- si hija pero a tus hermanos se les ocurrió darle ganas de ir al baño en pleno camino…- dijo Luna abrazando a su primogénita

-enanos del demonio…- dijo mirando los dos pequeños que se reían- vengan a saludarme, no me ven hace 1 año

- estas tan regia como siempre hermana- fijo Loc

- no tengo dulces- le respondió Francisca

-¡hijaaaa!!!!- el grito de su padre inundo el lugar, todas las miradas fueron hacia ellos

- tú siempre tan escandaloso- ella también lo abrazo y beso

- por ti haría muchas cosas-

- ¿Dónde esta Lily?- pregunto al no ver a su queridísima prima

- acá… Fran tanto tiempo- dijo ella dejando sus cosas a un lado para saludar como se corresponde a su prima hermana.

Scorpius se mantuvo al margen de todo, estaba un poco alejado del padrino de Lily, mientras que todos los demás estaban alrededor de Francisca, a la primera impresión paresia una persona alegre, sus ojos tenían un brillo malvado en los ojos, era una copia exacta de su madre, y paresia muy unida con Lily. No se había dado cuanta que ella comenzó a mirarlo, esta que sintió unas manos empujarlo hacia el circulo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que podía traer a mi novio?... ahora lily solamente se va divertir…- dijo Fran cuando Scor llego a donde ella.

- el no es nada mío…- dijo Lily roja como su pelo

- yo vine por que me obligaron…- dijo scorpius tan seco que Fran le causo risa

-¿entonces quien eres?- pregunto

- me llamo scorpius… y eso solamente se…- su respuesta descoloco cada vez mas a la Americana

- no entiendo…- miro a su madre

- después te cuento, ahora tenemos que abordar el avión- dijo Luna, ella tomo la mano de lily y se la llevo, Fran camino al lado de

Scorpius, comenzaron a platicar de nuevo, Lily trataba de escuchar sus palabras pero el ruido del lugar no se lo permitía, solo podía notar la risa de su prima.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

En Hamburgo, una pareja bajaba de un auto con sus maletas, en las manos, estaban frente a una casa, mejor dicho enorme casa, tenia 4 pisos y ocupaba casi toda la cuadra, sus grandes ventanas estaban adornadas de motivos navideños. Se podía escuchar la música desde afuera, el juegos de los mas pequeños en el patio trasero. Iovanna había dejado sus maletas en el suelo y había comenzado a besar a su novio.

-¿y eso por que fue?...- pregunto Jack cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno

- por si cuando entremos a la casa ya no pueda besarte por estar rodeados de personas…- dijo ella son su sonrisa que el cautivaba

- igualmente me puedo perder accidentalmente en la noche y irte a ver a tu habitación…- las palabras picaras de jack causaron las risa de Iovanna.

-¡¡¡Iovixx… Jack!!!!- un grito provino de la entrada principal a la casa, era uno de sus mejores amigos- por fin llegaron…

- hola Phill- lo saludo Iovanna

- si, el viaje fue largo…- dijo Jack

- que exagerado, mas de tres horas no te demoras…- dijo Phill

- pero tu sabes que estar arriba por tanto tiempo y sin poder hacer mucho no es muy entretenido…- dijo Iovanna

- y ahora tampoco vas a poder hacer mucho querida amiga… están esperándolos… y además llegaron los abuelos, y están en la sala, es la reunión de los grandes…- comenzó a informar

La reunión de los grandes era cuando se juntaban los abuelos, y los hijos juntos a sus esposas y conversaban de la vida, vidas se sus familias y amigos, comentaban las nuevas uniones a las familias y también las desuniones. Después era el turno de los nietos el sentarse juntos los abuelos e informa de sus vidas, esa era la parte mas entretenida por que nunca terminaba, eran más de 50 nietos y a todos les gustaba mucho hablar.

-y yo que quería dormir…- se lamento la joven formateurs.

Desde dentro de la casa se escuchaban risas de todos lados, y un ladrido de perro se hacia cada vez mas agudo. De la puerta principal se vio salir a un pastor alemán, tan grande que llevaba a la rastras a un pequeñito.

-Blake cuidado…- dijo Jack al reconocer a su hermano menor. Era la copia exacta de Jack. Sus ojos azules como el cielo brillaban al ver a su hermano mayor, el era su ídolo y lo consideraba como un padre. Jack lo amaba como también Iovanna adoraba a ese niño.

Estaban los dos hermanos abrazados, mientras iovanna saludaba a su mascota, fue e intercambio, Iovanna tubo en sus brazos a su hijo postizo y Jack fue lamido por el animal.

Blake era el único de la familia de Jack que tenia indicios de poseer dotes de formateurs. Tenía poderes de controlar los animales, los sentidos mucho mas desarrollados y Jack siempre que podía le enseñaba técnicas para controlar su poder. Estaban a la espera de que fuera la edad pertinente y llevarlo a la academia.

Tomaron las cosas de los recién llegados y se fueron a la casa, Jack saludo a sus padres y hermanos, todos las personas estaban felices que estuvieran de regreso, eran el orgullo de la familia y también la alegría de ella. Iovanna corrió a donde sus padres y hermanos menores, a los mayores también los saludos con enormes besos, por fin estaban con la familia, eran tan apegados entre ellos que separarse cuando llegaba el momento de volver a los deberes era muy duro para todos. Pero ahora que estaban juntos, la pasarían de la mejor manera.

La cena fue la más divertida, la enorme mesa llena de deliciosas cosas para todos, las risas resonaban el lugar, esta iba a ser una muy feliz navidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo

- ¿que les parece el lugar?- dijo Luna, todas ya habían bajado del auto que los había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta la cabaña en los Pirineos, el viaje hacia sido tranquilo, Scorpius se había adaptado por Francisca, Lily se había mantenido al margen de todo, por que sabia que si se acercaba el cambiaria su actitud, y se volvería pesado, pronto podría sacar información con su prima, pero igual le molestaba el no poder estar ahí. Estaba junto a los gemelos, y ellos les mostraban sus nuevas adquisiciones en juegos, ella lo miraba sin entender mucho, solo asistía la cabeza pero sin prestar mucha atención.

- en este vieja puedes arreglar la situación...- dijo Luna al pasar a su lado

- no creo...- dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas

- intenta-

- yo siempre intentó, es el que no se deja... me acerco y me rechaza enseguida...- dijo ella un tanto triste

- puedes ser por algo, tienes que pensar todo lo que paso el y ahora esta en un momento un tanto complicado para el- le dijo Luna

- si, pero por que con los demás es mas simpático, habla de buena forma con ellos, con Iovanna se llevan bien, y con Jack también, pero me acerco yo y cambia. Se pone de mal humor, comienza a tirarme mierda... eso me enferma...- no se había percatado que el estaba tras de ella escuchando todo lo que había dicho

- será por que hay algo en ti que no soporto...- fueron las palabras de el

- tratemos que este vieja sea lo mas agradable posible...- dijo Francisca

- vete a la mierda- Lily tumo sus cosas y se fue donde su padrino

estaba entrando las cosas de ellos a la cabaña, paso corriendo hasta la sala de estar, y se puso a leer la primera revista que encontró, su padrino la quedo mirando, y se sentó a su lado

-¿que paso?... ¿no te gusto el lugar?- pregunto el

- no, el lugar es bello, muy hermoso... pero estoy enojada con Scorpius...- era verdad, el lugar era el paraíso, desde la sala tenían la mejor vista del lugar, los grandes picos resaltaban y pareciera que tocaran el cielo, ese lugar era el paraíso.

-¿me vas a acompañar a esquiar?- pregunto el para tratar de relajar a Lily

- si… tenemos que ir para demostrarle a todos lo que es esquiar- lily se olvido de todo lo anterior, ahora tenia en mente poder disfrutar del poder deslizarse de esas enormes pendientes, el sentir el aire helado pasar por su cara era algo que le fascinaba. Desde pequeña le encanto la nieve y los deportes que se hacían en ella, sus padres siempre la llevaban en un trineo cuando era pequeña. Harry le hacia estatuas de nieve, su madre le ayudaba para ganarle las peleas de bolas a su padre.

Se quedo con su padrino Rolf en la sala, mirando el paisaje que pronto irían a conquistar. Los gemelos estaban en el comedor saciando su hambre, Francisca estaba conectada al Internet revisando unas cosas de la universidad, mientras que Scorpius desempacaba sus cosas en la habitación. Luna informaba al colegio que había llegado bien. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y duro toda la tarde de la misma forma.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Espero que todo este listo, ellos ya llegaron- las ordenes se daban a través del teléfono, la habitación estaba oscura solo se podía ver los débiles reflejos de la luna iluminar la ancha espalda de aquel hombre que atentamente escuchaba por el auricular.

- todo listo, mañana comienzo- dijo antes de colgar

- ¿algo nuevo?- pregunto una voz dura, muy dura para ser de mujer

- nada… mañana tenemos que partir con todo- respondió el sentándose a su lado, ella le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente y lo bebió todo de una pasada. Ella miraba su taza en forma pensativa, pero sus ojos no reflejaban emociones.

-¿que te sucede? ¿por que tan callada?- dijo el en tono de burla- crees que no estas apta para esta tarea

-para nada, se cuales son mis habilidades, y se que puedo con esta simple misión...- respondió ella aun mirando la tasa

-¿entonces que es?-

- tengo la corazonada que no nos dijeron todo, hay algo mas que pasa con esta misión, y por que no se que...- su voz cambio totalmente, ahora se notaba su preocupación

- esas cosas a ti no te tienen que importar, nosotros estamos para servir a nuestro señor...al igual que nuestros padres, si es necesario dar la vida por el...-

- hermano...-

- ya hable... si no quieres seguir con esto, ve y díselo tu mismo, el sabrá que hacer contigo- dijo su hermano levantándose y tirando la taza lejos rompiéndose al llegar al sueño y botando las ultimas gotas del liquido que contenía.

-cálmate, yo solo decía... el día que yo no quiera seguir, será el fin del mundo- ella se paro y camino en dirección al ventanal, al abrirlo la brisa helado entro al lugar pero no impidió que ella seguirá su camino, la cortina se movía en un vaivén interminable, la sala comenzó a helarse hasta que el joven cerro la puerta corrediza. Miro para buscar a su hermana, pero solo vio una sombra perderse en el bosque, en el frió bosque.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Una pequeña tormenta azotaba a la zona montañosa del norte de España, provocando fuertes vientos. En una de las cabañas ubicadas en este sector donde sus habitantes dormían tranquilamente, menos una persona que por el ruido de los árboles al crujir hizo que su sueño se fuera al olvido, miraba fijamente a al techo de su habitación, en la cama del laso dormía una mujer rubia, ella si estaba disfrutando sus viejas por el inconciente.

Miro en dirección al ventanal que daba hacia el bosques, las ramas llenas de nieve estabas casi estáticas, de pronto vio una sombra moverse entre ellos, instintivamente se paro y corrió para ver mejor. La sombra seguía ahí ella sin querer se apoyo en la pared y apretó el botón de la luz, esta al encenderse provoco que la sombra se fuera y volviera a perder entre los árboles. La mirada de Lily siguió fijo en aquel lugar tratando de ver algo nuevamente.

El frío de invierno comenzó a llegar a Lily, asiéndola salir del trance en que se encontraba, miro la hora y faltaban algunos minutos para las 5 de la mañana, el cielo aun estaba oscuro pero pronto amanecería, así que decidió no volver a la cama, tomo su bata y sus pantuflas y bajo a la cocina a comer algo.

Las escaleras sonaron por cada paso que daba, cuando llevo a la sala y giro por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina vio que esta estaba con la luz encendida. Los nervios volvieron, quien podía estar a esa hora despierto. Amarro bien sus ropas, froto su anillo y susurro "_**Ágatha apparaît"**_la gran pantera negra se materializo, solamente con la mirada se comunicaron. Estaban las dos en posición de ataque los ruidos comenzaron dentro de la cocina, la puerta del exterior estaba entre abierta por que se podía escuchar el soplo del viento.

Lily tomo el lomo de la puerta y violentamente entro al lugar seguida de Agatha asuntando al intruso que las miraba aterrado…

no me gusto como quedo este capitulo, pero ya ra hora de actualizar, ahora me estoy poniendo las pilas en esta historia, ya que tengo tiempo para escribir, gracias a todos por leer esta loka hiostoria y les voy a pedir ideas para incorporar en ella, por que la inspiracion es muy poca :P

y para los dos Lokos ninfomanos que siempre me preguntan por la historia...:P ¿por que sera?... les digo que los quiero y estoy tratando de seguir :P hahaha hablamos por msn...

byee

dejen RR e ideas plissssssssss


	5. Verdades del Pasado

**CAPITULO 5: Verdades del Pasado**

-aahh!!- el grito de Scorpius resonó en la cocina. Agatha estaba a mocos centímetros de el mostrando sus afilados dientes, Lily un poco mas atacar lista para atacar.

-eras tu...- dijo Lily bajando la guardia

-¿Quién creíste que era?- pregunto enojado, con el grito se le había caído el bocadillo que se había preparado

-no se, podría haber sido un ladrón- respondió lily

- como haber alguien además de nosotros, si no hay ninguna casa a más de un kilómetro a la redonda y hay una tormenta

-¿Por qué estabas afuera?- pregunto la pelirroja mitras ordenaba mentalmente a su daemonious volver a su lugar

- estaba sacando la basura- respondió

- no pudiste esperar a que la tormenta haya pasado-

- no me vengas a molestar a hora por favor Potter- dijo ya cansado

-pero lo digo por tu bien-

-¿Por qué por mi bien?-

- te lo digo por que vi a alguien a fuera, estuvo mucho rato viendo hacia la casa, por error encendí la luz y la persona se volvió a esconder en el bosque, sé que aun esta ahí- estaba diciendo lily

- no seas paranoica, tuviste que haber visto la sombra de los árboles, o tendría que ser alguien muy idiota para estar con ese frío a estas horas- la voz de Scorpius estuvo tranquila y por lo mismo lily quiso cambiar de tema

-¿y que haces despierto a estas hora?- pregunto

- no te das cuenta que preparándome un sándwich, por que tengo hambre- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

- lo siento por el otro emparedado- dijo sentándose frente él

- ¿y tú que haces levantada?-

- no tenia mucho sueño y por lo que vi- respondió ella, sacando un poco de jamón que Scor tenia a su lado

- hey!!, eso lo iba a comer yo- dijo el

- no seas así, me dio hambre…- lily le saco la lengua infantilmente, aunque Scor trato que no se notara, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- lily miraba las migas de pan que estaban en la mesa

- no se, Fran me dijo que porque no vamos a recorrer las pistas, pero aun no decido que hacer- dijo el

- me párese buena idea… ¿quieres algo de beber?- pregunto yendo hacia el refrigerador

-no gracias-

- esta bien- Lily saco una botella de coca-cola, y la puso en la mesa y fue en busca de un vaso, vertió un poco de liquido en el y comenzó ver como las burbujas explotaban al llegar a la superficie.

-¿aun no recuerdas nada?- pregunto ella

- no, solo recuerdo gritos y eso- dijo el mirándola a la cara-¿Por qué están tan interesada en que yo pueda recordar todo?

- por que creo que… nada, por nada- prefirió no decir sus ideas

-ibas a decir algo, dímelo- pidió el

- nada, son cosas raras que algunas veces imagino- trato de no darle importancia, pero sentía los ojos de Scor pegados en ella

- viste eso lo que me molesta de ti…- dijo el

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- eso, el no decir las cosas. Molestar por algo, y después dejar a la otra persona pensado

- vez que las cosas que estas diciendo no tienen sentido- dijo lily

- si tienen sentido, por que siempre me dejas confundido…hay algo en ti raro y eso no me gusta- dijo el, los ambientes se estaban colocando un poco tensos

-mira Scorpius, date cuenta que lo que estas diciendo, dos cosas nada que ver...- Lily también comenzó a exaltase, movía las manos tratando de explicar las cosas desde su punto de vista. Pero no se dio cuenta que el vaso estaba muy cerca de sus movimientos y son querer lo dio vuelta, provocando que todo cayera por la mesa y alcanzara el pan de scor.

-¡Mi pan!!!!- grito scor al ver que su obra maestra estaba todo bañado de liquido pegajoso

- lo siento- dijo ella, al ver su error- de verdad lo siento

- por que no te callas, eres una idota- dijo el secando todo

- no me trates así, no te diste cuenta que fue un accidente- eran gritos no palabras

- no se por que vine- dijo el

- si, no se por que viniste te hubieras quedado en la academia, haber si alguien te enseñaba modales- dijo ella, pero sabia que sus palabras no eran verdaderas, era estaba contenta hasta cierto punto de su presencia ahí.

- Bueno, vine y punto. Aunque hubiese sido mejor que tu no vinieras-le dijo Scor mirándola entrecerrando sus ojos

-Que mal para ti – le respondió Lily de la misma forma. – Yo soy parte de esta familia para tu desagrado, en cambio tu…- comenzó dando un paso hacia el, por lo que el chico dio un paso hacia atrás – Tu eres el extraño aquí, así que ándate haciendo la idea de que me vas a TENER que ver

-Mira Potter – comenzó el rubio – tu no eres nadie para venir diciéndome a quien VOY o no VOY a tener que ver – dio un paso por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que retroceder el que ya había dado. –Aparte, eres tú la del mal carácter aquí. No se para que abres la boca si no vas a terminar de hablar lo que pretendías decir. O será que realmente eres tan estúpida como para poder hilvanar una conversación como gente normal

-Mira a quien le vienes a decir normal. Por lo menos yo recuerdo quien soy, de donde vengo y que me ha pasado – dijo Lily con voz mordaz

-¡POTTER!-bramo Scorpius – ¿Crees que lo hago apropósito ahora? Aquí la única sin cerebro eres tú. – le dijo tirando su pan o lo que quedaba de el al suelo.

-No soy estúpida y si tengo cerebro – le replico la chica golpeando la mesa

-Pues no lo pareces. Eres una chica que para lo único que sabe hablar decentemente es de cosméticos y de chicos – le dijo botando todo lo que había sobre la mesa a el suelo que estaba lleno de bebido

-Pero, ¿Qué haces estúpido?- le pregunto Lily al ver que varias cosas caían sobre sus pies

-Bueno, de seguro para lo único que sirves es para limpiar. Así que seria mejor que empezaras a hacerlo – Scorpius se dio media vuelta con la intención de dejar a una peligrosa pelirroja enrabiada en la cocina

-¿Para donde crees que vas rubiecito?- Lily rodeo la mesa para quedar en frente de el – Tu botaste todo, tu lo recoges

-¿Por qué no te quitas de mi camino Potter? ¿O ahora eres tan ESTUPIDA que ni si quiera sabes que estorbas?- Scorpius termino escupiendo la palabra estúpida sobre la cara de Lily, recalcando que estorbaba

-Pedazo de inepto – se acerco peligrosamente al chico que la miraba soberbiamente.

-¿Pero que rayos se suponen que hacen?- pregunto una histérica Francisca al ver lo que ocurría en la cocina

-El imbecil empezó –dijo la pelirroja mirando con odio a Scorpius

-No, la estúpida lo hizo al botar "accidentalmente" su estúpida bebida, tan estúpida como ella sobre mi comida – bramo Scorpius mirando con asco a Lily

-Miren, par de ineptos- comenzó Francisca tratando de calmarse un poco – es bastante temprano como para que estén haciendo este tipo de estupideces. Por si no se han dado cuenta los demás tratan de dormir. Así que es mejor que recojan toda esta porquería – dijo mirando el suelo – porque yo no lo pienso hacer.- la rubia se dio media vuelta dejando a los dos chicos que se mataban con la mirada

-Yo no pienso limpiar esto. Para eso están las estúpidas – dijo mirando con desden a Lily

-Pues hazlo, porque yo no lo voy a hacer- bramo Lily mirando a Scorpius tratando de no tirarse sobre el para ahorcarlo hasta que se pusiera azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-Yo no lo pienso hacer- le respondió Scorpius. Se quedaron un par de minutos viéndose seriamente. – Yo me largo – dijo Scorpius caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia fuera

-Pues yo también me largo- dijo Lily dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la de Scorpius acercándose a la puerta para irse a su habitación – A, y rubiecito. Espero que te enfermes de algo con la tormenta que hay por ser tan desgraciado

Tanto Lily como Scorpius salieron de la cocina dando cada uno un sendo portazo con la puerta que sostenían. Lily subió maldiciendo al estúpido de Scorpius y su manera de comportarse. Se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama. Se arropo y antes de dormirse dijo totalmente seria – Te odio Scorpius, eren un estúpido e inepto que no sabe como reaccionar con la gente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Orfanato Saint Lorent**_

Un hombre de edad estaba parado en sus puertas, mirando el letrero que colgaba en la entrada principal. Sus puertas de Roble estaban recién pintadas, tenían el brillo de la pintura fresca. Camino a paso lento hacia ese lugar, respiro un par de veces antes de entrar con cuidando de no mancharse.

Los corredores estaban desierto, no se escuchaba mucho ruido, solo risas distantes me pequeños niños. Los pasos del él resonaban en el lugar, miraba los carretes que indicaban a que pertenecía casa sala, _Biblioteca, detención, sala de juegos, etc._ Todas estaban con las luces apagadas, hasta que llego a la que estaba buscando: _Directora_.

Golpeo un vez con sus nudillos, pero al no tener respuesta volvió a golpear esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad.

-adelante- se escucho una voz que decía desde adentro

- disculpe por molestarla Minerva- dijo el asomándose

- Albus, que sorpresa es esta, no es ninguna molestia- ella dejo de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a atender a su amigo de toda la vida

- ¿esta ocupada? pregunto al ver todos los papeles

- no mucho, es que encontramos algunos registros de personas nacidas hace un tiempo, están todas desornadas y estoy agrupado alfabéticamente, pero es para no aburrirme- dijo ella ordenando un poco el escritorio- ¿a que debo esta visita?

- por varios motivos- dijo el

- tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar- dijo ella sirviendo a los dos unos té

-tu siempre tan atenta- fue su forma de decir gracias, ella solamente sonrió

-¿y que es de lo que quieras hablar?- pregunto ya sentada y dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida

-¿has sabido de los últimos acontecimientos?- ella negó con la cabeza

- estuve fuera del país las últimas semanas, volví hace unos días- dijo Minerva- pero cuéntame

- hace una semana hubo un pequeño incidente en la plaza central-

-¿liberación de magia?- se adelanto a preguntar

- exactamente- contestando su pregunta- gracias que todos se pudo controlar, justo en la zona se encontraban uno de los mejores tríos de patrullas y reaccionaron al instante

-¿hubo heridos?- pregunto preocupada

-no, solo daños materiales… pero ahí esta el asunto por lo que me trae acá- dijo el anciano

- pues dime, si puedo encantada ayudare a mi querido colega- dijo

ella, mientras se tocaba su anillo color verde agua, con una F grababa en la parte superior

-pues necesito registros de las personas nacidas en el año 1988- dijo el

- querido amigo, creo que este es tu día de suerte estos documentos son de ese año, esperemos que encontremos algo de esa persona- dijo ella

- ¿pero para que quieres el registro de una persona?-

- por que ese día, tubo la liberación un joven que al momento de despertar no se acuerda de quien es, solamente tenemos su nombre y donde yo se que en este lugar tienen los registros de todas las personas de esta ciudad, vine a ver si encontraba algo sobre el pasado de este joven

-esperemos que pueda ser de ayuda- dijo ella tomando todo los documentos y poniéndolos para que los dos pudieran ver-¿Cuál es su nombre o el dato que tienes de el?

-Scorpius M- dijo Minerva

-¿Scorpius?- pregunto ella, Albus asistió con la cabeza- scorpius…scorpius, me suena ese nombre…

-¿habrás visto su nombre en los papeles?- ella negó con la cabeza

-el estuvo acá…- Minerva se paro

- espérame ya vengo- dijo saliendo de la sala

Albus se quedo solo en esa oficina rodeada de fotos de niños, niños que habían vivido en el orfanato Saint Lorent, miro todas las fotografías y en dos salía el en sus años de juventud junto con Minerva, salían los dos abrazados mirando a la cámara. Aquellos tiempos donde eran muy unidos, eran jóvenes Formateurs. Sus recuerdos fueron rotos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-mi memoria aun no esta tan mal- dijo entrando con una carpeta en sus manos- mira… ve si es el mismo

- déjame revisar- el tomo la carpeta color azul la abrió y lo que primero encontró una fotografía junto con la ficha de un pequeño niño de 5 años- es el…- dijo Albus, pudo ver que las facciones de Scorpius no habían cambiado mucho, tenia la misma nariz y misma mirada de misterio

-Scorpius, así que el tubo la liberación de magia, siempre situ que el tenia algo especial…pero después que se fue no supe mas de el- dijo Minerva

- Scorpius Malfoy, así que ese es su apellido- leía la ficha de antecedentes

-si, ese fue el apellido que le dio la madre antes de morir, y el mismo que tenia la persona que lo vino a buscar a los años después- dijo la directora

- ¿cuéntame que paso?- pidió el

- la madre de Scorpius era una mujer muy joven, mas de 16 años no habrá tenido, tenia una enfermedad muy avanzada, nunca pudimos saber lo que era, su cuerpo estaba débil, ella llego en invierno al orfanato pidiendo ayuda por que ya no podía mas, estuvo inconciente varios días hasta que cuando reacciono, dijo que estaba escapando de su padre, que su madre había muerto hace hacia unos años creemos que por la misma enfermedad, y la relación con su él no era buena y no aceptaba su embarazo, le preguntamos por el padre del bebe, ella dijo que el no sabia y que vivía fuera del país.

-Les dimos los tratos correspondiente, su salud estaba mejorando de a poco, pero llego la hora de dar a luz y su cuerpo no resistió muchas horas, solo lo suficiente para ver la cara de su hijo y darle su nombre. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- su pirada estaba fija en la taza como si esta la ayudara a poder recordar esas escena- Scorpius fue un bebe fuerte, puso vivir sin su madre y estaba creciendo sano igual que los demás niños…

-¿Quién lo vino a buscar?... ¿su padre?- pregunto Albus

- eso fue lo que dijo, llevo cuando el acababa de cumplir 5 años, pidió que le entregáramos a su hijo, apelo a decir que el nunca supo de él hasta que una empleada de la casa de la madre le dijo que había sucedido con ella y comenzó a buscar el paradero de su hijo.

-El parecido era increíble, tenían las mismas facciones y los mismos ojos, el niño no se quería ir y nosotros tampoco quisimos que el se fuera pero su padre lo quería y no pudimos hacer mucho…- dijo Minerva, en sus ojos notaba tristeza- el paresia tener buena situación y podría ofrecerle mejores cosas a el, que nosotros.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de el padre?-

-nunca lo quiso decirlo, decía que no tenia importancia su nombre que el era el señor D. Malfoy y eso tenia que conformarnos, el se lo llevo y nunca mas volvió, ni supimos de el pequeño, hasta hoy- finalizo la historia

- averiguaste algo del padre-

-no teníamos registro del, ningún Malfoy cerca ni en las ciudades de los alrededores. Así que la búsqueda quedo en el olvido, pero tratamos de contactarnos con los familiares de ella y tampoco pudimos, por que después de su fallecimiento, su familia se mudo del país y no se sabía donde, así que Scorpius quedo sin nadie- explico ella

-¿Cómo se llamaba la madre?- dijo Albus estaba contento por poder saber las cosas del pasado de ese misterios joven, aun quedaban muchas cosas en aire, pero había sido un avance muy grande.

-Astoria Greengrass que en paz descanse- dijo la mujer- creo que tengo una foto de ella, déjame revisar este álbum…acá estas- tubo suerte por que de todos los álbumes que guardaba en la estantería se encontró en el primero que reviso

Saco cuidadosamente la imagen del libro y se la paso a su amigo, este la tomo con mucho cuidado y la vio, la mujer que estaba en la foto estaba acostada en una cama junto con Minerva quien en sus manos tenia una fuente con comida, se podía notar su panza muy grande bajos las mantas, la joven tena la casa un tanto demacrada, pero sonreía a la cámara.

-fue tomada en los días que se sentía mejor- informo ella

-para su estado, estaba hermosa- admitió el- me la puedes dar

-claro que si- contesto su amiga- ¿y como esta Scorpius ahora?

- bastante bien gracias a dios, se recupero rápidamente- respondió el

-¿pero donde esta ahora?, en la academia-

-no, fue de vacaciones junto con la familia de la profesora Lovegood; para que no se quedara solo en el colegio y pudiera relajarse un momento-comento con cierta sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-te conozco a la perfección albus, y algo tramas con eso… ¿Quién mas fue con Luna de vacaciones?-

- su familia y Lily Potter- dijo el, aguantando una carcajada- lo que sucede es que Lily y el no se llevan bien, han tenido algunas discusiones desde que el despertó y espero que este viaje les sirva para que se conozcan mas, tengo ciertos planes a ellos

-hablando de la joven Potter… como esta ella, esta próxima a la fecha de lo de sus padres- en la voz de Minerva se pudo notar la pena al recordar esa gran perdida, ella había tenia la oportunidad de conocerlo y trabajar un par de ocasiones con ellos y los apreciaba mucho, por lo mismo su final le dolió mucho.

- estaba un tanto triste antes de irse, como el año pasado…pero creo que esta asumiendo todo, le a costado mucho pero esta saliendo adelante- dijo el anciano, que al igual que su amiga esa perdida le había afectado notoriamente, Harry fue el hijo que nunca tubo - quedo sola en el mundo, un duro golpe para una niña, su vida cambio tan rápido… pero es una gran persona, tiene a sus amigos a su lado para apoyarla y a su madrina que no la deja sola nunca…

- ¿Albus, cuando vuelven de vacaciones?- pregunto Minerva- me gustaría visitar Scorpius haber si puedo ayudar en algo para que recuerde

-aun no se, pero te infórmate cuando sepa- dijo el- ya se me hizo tarde, las horas pasan volando cuando tienes buena compañía

- fue un placer tu visita y espero verte pronto- dijo ella

- así será, buenas noches Querida Minerva- se despidió de un beso en la mejilla

- buena noches Albus…-

-Malfoy, Scorpius malfoy…ya sabemos algo, ahora queda averiguar el resto…- fueron sus palabras al salir de la oficina

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿vamos?- pregunto Fran asomándose por la habitación que compartía con Lily

-¿el va?- pregunto sin mirarla

- si, no lo podemos dejar acá, no seas infantil- dijo su prima

- yo no soy infantil, pero me da rabia el- la voz de lily demostraba aun que estaba enojada

-entonces demuestra que eres mas madura que el y que puedes estar sin pelear- desafió Fran- ¿o acaso no puedes?

-claro que puedo, y si voy… espérame que tomos mis cosas- dijo ella, guardando su libro y sacando su chaqueta

Francisca rió para sus adentros, sabia como manejar a Lily, y quería divertirse un rato a costa de ellos, de seguro algo ocurriría en la montaña. Lily no se tardo mucho en estar lista, bajaron las dos mientras los demás las esperaban en la sala con las cosas para pasar el día en la montaña

- ¿listas mis bellas damas?- pregunto Rolf

- Si, listas y preparadas- dijo Lily, miro de reojo a Scorpius que estaba junto con los gemelos

- entonces vamos, las montañas nos esperan- dijo el

El viaje estuvo tranquilo, Lily miraba el paisaje, estaba sentada al extremo opuesto que scorpius gracias a los gemelos que iban en el medio. Fran conversaba por teléfono con sus amigos de América mientras que Luna leía algunos folletos, Rolf manejaba y tarareaba una canción navideña.

-llegamos- informo el señor del viaje

-siii!!!- gritaron los gemelos empajando a Scorpius para que bajara del auto, cuando todos estuvieron afuera, miraron el hermoso lugar que tenían en frente, Luna y Rolf fueron al Restorán a tomar algo caliente, mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron ahí, esperando ver que hacer.

-¿y ahora?- pregunto scorpius

- nosotros queremos ir a las piscinas- dijo Lorcan mientras que su gemelo lo apoyaba

- entonces vallan con mama y le avisan que van a las piscinas- les dijo Fran y ellos corrieron en busca de su madre

-¿nosotros?- pregunto Scorpius

-nosotros nos vamos a las alturas- dijo ella agarrándolos a los dos por un brazo y llevándolos a los arriendos del equipo de esquí.

-¿en que los puedo ayudar?- pregunto el encargado de la tienda, era un joven de no mas de 25 años, su piel ligeramente bronceada mientras que sus ojos dorados le daba un toque sexy

-necesitamos equipo completo para los tres- la que hablo fue Fran-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jean- respondió de la misma forma que hablaba ella, Lily rodó los ojos, su prima nunca cambiaba

-esquí o snowboard- pregunto el

- snowboard- dijeron Lily y scorpius al instante

-yo quiero esquí- dijo Fran coquetamente- y también necesito un instructor

- ¿para que quieres uno si sabes…- no pudo terminar por que su prima le había pegado para que se callara, gracias que Jean estaba sacando las cosas y no logro escuchar lo sucedido

-acá están las cosas de ustedes- les entrego a Lily y Scorpius- yo salgo en 2 minutos y te puedo enseñar a esquiar

- Encantada- dijo emocionada Fran, Lily miro cansada, este seria un día muy largo


	6. ¡Pierdete!

**Capitulo 6****: Piérdete**

- nos venos a las 4 de la tarde acá- fue lo ultimo que dijo Fran antes de irse con su instructor de esquí

Los dos se quedaron mirando como la rubia iba "aprender". El silencio los rodeos.

- yo me voy- dijo Scorpius

- yo también…- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los funiculares que los llevarían a una de las cimas

La cola de personas esperando subir era inmensa, Scorpius se colocó antes que lily, para fastidio de esta.

Mientras esperaban la pelirroja vio a una pareja de asiáticos un poco mas atrás de ellos, no pudo entender por que hablaban en su idioma, pero paresia como si el la estuviera retando y ella fingiendo que no le importaba. Lily no s dio cuenta que la fina había avanzado y ella aun seguía parada mirando a la pareja

-hey! Avanza no te quede pegada- le grito otra persona Lily hastiada miro a la mujer que le había gritado dándole una miranda furibunda. Pero eso no fue lo que más le molesto a la pelirroja, sino que fue la mirada que le propino Scorpius, que daba a entender con ésta que si era estúpida o se hacía. El chico hizo ademán de subirse solo a unos de los asientos, pero el encargado lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de subir.

-Lo siento, pero los asientos son para dos-le dijo deteniéndolo

-Pero si yo vine solo-replico el rubio hastiado con la situación.

-Bueno, alguien tendrá que acompañarlo. Hoy es un día con bastantes visitantes, así que no se puede dar el lujo de subir solo.- El encargado miro hacia atrás y vio a Lily que se encontraba sola en la fila. –Usted, la pelirroja, haga el favor de subir con el caballero-le dijo muy cordial el tipo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron a dúo tanto Lily como Scorpius.

-Yo no me pienso subir con él – grito media encolerizada la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, son los únicos que no vienen en pareja-les dijo el encargado antes de empujarlos al asiento.

Lily bufo y se sentó en el funicular, ya que no le quedaba mas remedio que tener que viajar con Scorpius. Mientras que el chico se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a murmurar una sarta de blasfemias contra el encargado. Ambos no se dirigieron ni una palabra en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la cima, lily bajó antes que Scorpius y se dispuso a caminar rápido hacia donde podría practicar tranquilamente snowboard. Scorpius la siguió lo más alejado que pudo de la chica, ya que por desgracia, ambos tenían que dirigirse al mismo lugar.

Lily ya estaba dispuesta a bajar cuando vio una cabellera familiar rubia al lado de ella. Bufó realmente colmada, es que ¿Acaso no la podía dejar disfrutar del día sola?

-Pretendes bajar Potter o también necesitas ayuda para eso por ser tan estúpida- le escupió Scorpius mientras se reía. Lily trato al máximo de controlarse y no decir al muy ofensivo.

-Bueno Scorpius, yo si quiera se andar en snowboard-le dijo la pelirroja mientras se tiraba en picada para bajar la colina.

Scorpius lo no pensó dos veces y se tiro siguiendo a Lily, ya que pretendía fastidiar un poco mas a la ya pobre hastiada pelirroja.

-Si se andar en snowboard Potter-le grito él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, así veo. Que mal para mi, esperaba que te rompieras una pierna al tratar de bajar por la colina- contraataco la chica

Ambos continuaron gritándose cosas, hasta que el rubio no encontró nada mejor que al descender tirarle nieve a la pelirroja. Cuando lo hizo ésta perdió el equilibrio acercándose peligrosamente al lugar donde el rubio iba descendiendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lily había caído sobre Scorpius e iban rodando los dos hacia un bosque contiguo a las pistas. Ambos chocaron contra unos árboles, cosa que hizo que Lily terminara cayendo sobre el pecho de Scorpius. Ambos se quedaron contemplándose unos minutos hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de con quien estaban.

-Potter, te importaría salir de encima mió, por que no pesas cinco kilos-le dijo el chico empezando a fastidiarse.

-Lo siento-fue lo que dijo Lily levantadote del suelo. Pero para su mala suerte volvió a caer a la nieve sentada, ya que los snowboard no dejaron que se parara como corresponde.

-¿Y ahora donde estamos?-preguntó Scorpius mirando a su alrededor

-¿Dónde estamos?- también pregunto Lily

- yo ya pregunte eso, creo que la nieve te congelo las pocas neuronas que tenias vivas- Scorpius estaba tratando de ver algo que le s indicaran donde estaban, pero lo único que veía eran árboles, además de estar rodeados de nieve.

-¡que vamos hacer!- grito desesperada Lily

-yo salir de acá, y tu piérdete por ahí- la cara de lily se transformo, su mandíbula apretada hacía que los dientes sonaran de tanta fuerza que había, sus ojos echaban llamas, y Scorpius de pie delante de ella, si no fuera por que la tabla no le permitía momento seria un poco scor seria hombre muerto.

- están bien- pregunto alguien desde lejos , el acento era algo raro pero entendible

- sí, ¡ayuda!- grito lily moviendo las manos para que la persona se acercara

- tu serás las que necesita de alguien, yo estoy bien- dijo Scorpius

- cállate de una vez- la orden de lily fue de ultratumba, dejando a Scor paradito y sin reclamar.

Lentamente se fue acercando un esquiador, estaba todo cubierto así que no pudieron verlo bien, hasta que estuvo a pocos metros y se saco sus lentes. Lily lo miro y reconoció enseguida, era el joven asiático que estaba detrás de ellos en la fila.

-tuvieron un accidente- pregunto el

- no-

- si- respondieron Scorpius y lily respectivamente- bueno nos perdimos- confeso

-tu te perdiste, yo estoy bien- trato de salirse scorpius

- entonces sabrás que este lugar no es para el snowboard ni para nada por lo hoyos que hay en la tierra-. No supo que responder el joven ingles, solo resoplo y miro a otro lugar. El asiático sonrió ante su triunfo.

-te ayudo a pararte- ofreció el recien llegado, lily gustosa las tomo y lentamente se paro y gracias a la ayuda de su a nuevo amigo logro sacarse la tabla, pero cuando fue a caminar su tibillo izquierdo se tenso- ¿esta herida?

-no lo se, no creo… tubo que ser el dolor de cuando me lo doble, no es nada serio, puedo pisar pero me duele- le respondió ella

- espérame un poco- el joven se saco sus cosas, y se acomodo las tablas en las espaldas, un brazo de lily se lo paso por el cuelo ayudándola a caminar.

- gracias- fue lo único que dijo, estaba tan roja que no quería ni levantar la mirada

-¿tu rubio vienes?- pregunto

-yo se donde irme- dijo el y tomo tus cosas y comenzó a caminar mas rápido en dirección norte, los otros dos iban atrás.

- me llamo Joe Cheng- se presento

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida

- hola- respondió Joe- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-perdón, se me había olvidado- la risa nerviosa de lily provoco de Joe comenzara a reír- Lily Potter

- es un placer Lily-

- igualmente y muchas gracias por todo-. Dijo ella

- no es nada, ¿tuviste una pelea con tu novio?- pregunto apuntando a Scorpius que iba más adelante, no se preocupo ya que no podía escuchar nada

-no es mi novio, es un chico que llego a donde estudio y me madrina lo invito que viniera con nosotros- dijo ella un tanto molesta

No hablaron mucho en el resto del caminado, pero a lily se le paso muy rápido cuando se dio cuenta estaba a poco metros del sector de funiculares, Scorpius la esperaba junto con Fran que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después se enteraría por que, pensó lily.

- creo que ya puedo pisar, gracias Joe- dijo Lily y era verdad ya no sentía esa molestia al apoyar el talón.

- eso quiere decir que ya no tienes nada- se alegro

- por fin llegas- dijo Fran

- te contó lo que paso- pregunto apuntando a scorpius que miraba a otro lugar

- haha si, solo a ustedes les puede pasar- dijo la rubia

- es culpa de el-

-es culpa de ella-

-OK, ya entendí el mensaje-. Dijo Fran viendo que pronto vendría la otra pelea

-¿y tu eres?- Pregunto a Joe

Cheng ¿y tu?-

- Francisca, prima de la pelirroja- dijo ella- gracias por ayudar a mi primita

- fue un placer ayudar- respondió el, lily volvió a bajar la mirada -¿lily te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo ahora?... obviamente si no estas ocupada

- claro que puede ir- la que respondió no fue Lily, sino Fran- esta libre toda la tarde

- ¡Fran!-

-¿Qué te párese la idea Lily?- pregunto joe poniendo su mejor sonrisa

- esta bien- dijo ella- Fran Dices que yo después me junto con los demás

- hay problema amiga, solo cuídense- esto ultima con diferente tono, lily comprendió el mensaje sobre sentido de si primita

- esa eres tu, no yo- se defendió y la rubia rió con ganas

Lily miro a joe y le dio a entender que se podían ir, así que los dos dieron la vuelta y se comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los funiculares que los llevarían a las bases de las pistas y donde estaban los lugares de recreo.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- pregunto Scorpius, para sorpresa de todos, lily lentamente se giro y con su mejor cara le respondió - me pierdo por ahí como me dijiste que hiciera ¿no?. ¿O acaso ahora te retractas?-le respondió la pelirroja que al momento de formular las preguntas había tomado el brazo que Joe le ofrecía

Scorpius no respondió, dio vuelta la cara para hacerle entender que no le iba a responder nada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una noche tranquila para una casa repleta de personas y cual de todas mas hiperkinetica, los juegos y competencias que hacían los integrantes provocaban risas y gritos todo el día. Pero a esta hora reinaba la calma.

Jack estaba junto a su hermano pequeño, Blake. Los dos acostados en la cama viendo una película, el mayor esperando a que el pequeño se fuera a dormir y poder ver a su novia tranquilo, pero este no se quedaba nunca dormido, había comido tanta azúcar entre dulces y chocolates que dormir no estaba ni cerca de el.

El formateurs estaba contento de poder compartir con su familia al mismo tiempo que con su novia, todo gracias a que sus abuelos eran los mejores amigos. Un punto a favor para que ellos estuvieran "juntos".

-blake, es hora que de vallas a dormir- dijo jack cuando la película termino

- pero quiero estar contigo hermano, hace mucho que no te veo- respondió el pequeño

- si lo se, pero es hora de dormir, yo también estoy cansado y mañana vamos a ir a patinar, hay que bien para poder ganar- dijo

- pero hermano… además ahora si me voy, tu vas a ir con iovanna…- la cara de pena que logro Blake hizo sentirse culpable a Jack

-no, para nada yo ahora quiero descansar y dormir- mintió

-pero no tengo sueño-

-quieres que te cuente alguna historia-

-esta bien, pero esta tienes que inventarla- dijo blake, se la estaba poniendo difícil a Jack

-la historia de dos familias, así como las nuestras… tenían muchos hijos, pero muchos hijos, creo que nos ganaban en número y entre las dos se llevaban muy bien, todos jugaban, todos se reían y combatían juntos y hasta había algunas parejas por ahí-

-no me digas que es de amor la historia-

-si, pero en partes… déjame continuar- dijo el rubio mayor, el pequeño se acomodo- los protagonistas del cuento se llamaban kar y Jon, él era mayor que kar por 5 años mas o menos, pero el era su mejor amigo. Ella desde pequeña andaba detrás de el siempre preocupándose de que el la viera linda. El que era un poco más grande siempre la quiso pero no se lo dijo hasta mucho después-

- por que se demoro en decírselo… ¿Jon era tonto?- pregunto

- si un poco, además le daba vergüenza, por que el era mucho mayor que ella- respondió

- pero si para el amor no hay edad- dijo filosóficamente

- creo que te estas juntando mucho con Camus- el era uno de los primos de Iovanna. Las risas de jack resonaron en la habitación- Jon tenia con sus amigos una pequeña banda, que tocaban en los Pub de la cuidad, mientras que ella teniendo 15 años era una gran bailarina, los dos seguían siendo amigos, pero por ambos lados sus sentimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, las confusiones y miedos de poder perder una amistad tan grande provocaba que ninguno de los dos confesara.

- todo cambio cuando ella estaba a punto de empezar a salir con otra persona y Jon no soporto mas. El ver que estas a punto de perder lo que mas quieres lo hizo reaccionar- jack bajo la mirada y su hermano dormía apoyado en sus piernas- decías que no tenia sueño…

Lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo llevo a la habitación que dormía el, lo arropo y salio de la pieza y fue a preparar la suya para que su amada llegara.

Iovanna estaba esperado en su habitación que su novio le mandara un mensaje por su celular y así ella poder ir donde él, miraba a cada rato el aparto pero este nunca anunciaba nada, ella estaba toda preparada para recuperar el tiempo que habían estado "separados" por sus familia y amigos.

Mientras hacia zapping la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Y se asomo una cabeza rubia.

- viniste- dijo Iovanna contenta

-amiga, sabia que me estabas esperando- dijo una mujer

-Elieth…-

-¿a quien esperabas?¿a mi primo?- ella era la mejor amiga de Iovanna, casi hermanas y eran tan apegadas que habían nacido con muy pocas horas de diferencia. Y para agregar cosas era una de las primas de Jack.

-¿Qué haces acá?-

- te vengo a ver, y pasar la noche contigo-

-¿toda la noche juntas? O solo un ratito- pregunto esperanzada.

-tan desesperada estas por irte a revolcar con él, que no quieres estar con tu hermana- Elieth era la mejor para convencer a Iovanna, su actuación de tristeza y rechazo logro su fin.

- no, no seas tonta… es que estoy cansada y quiero dormir- mintió

- ¿entonces no quieres saber que paso entre Dirk y yo?- dijo Elieth, punto débil. Tenia que saber como estaba esa parejita. Jack tendría que esperar una noche más.

Las dos se quedaron hablando toda la noche, poniéndose al corriente de todas sus vidas y aventuras. Mientras que Jack se quedo dormido después de muchas horas esperando a su querida.

Jack salía de su habitación con una cara de muerto, sus ojeras negras como la oscuridad. Su cara se notaba cansada. Estaba un poco molesto por que después de casi 50 mensajes ella no había llegado. Vio la puerta de la habitación de ella al final del pasillo, quiso ir a verla.

La puerta se abrió y salio una despeinada rubia. Y esta mientras se frotaba los ojos sus pies eran arrastrados en dirección a jack.

- hola primi… ¡esa cara!, que feo estas, me llegas a dar susto- dijo ella

- hola Elieth, tu no estas en mejor forma que yo- era verdad todo su pelo estaba enredado, era una mata de nudos rubios.

-es culpa de tu novia, no encontró otra cosa mejor que jugar con mi pelo- se quejo tratando de arreglárselo

-¿estabas con ella?-

- si, me fui a dormir con ella y creo que te arruine el encuentro- dijo maliciosamente

- maldita demonio…- la mente de jack trabajaba a mil por hora creando diferentes formas de torturarla. Elieth entendió el mensaje de su primo y prefiero huir del lugar antes que el otro reaccionara.

Cuando Jack se dio cuenta que su prima ya no estaba su alcance, prefirió respirar y después tendría tiempo de saldar cuenta con ella.

-jack…- miro en dirección del llamado, era Iovanna desde su habitación y le hacia señas con la mano para que fuera

- amor… - no hubo mas palabras por que las manos de ella, lo arrastraron hacia el interior sin posibilidad de decir que no. Pero tampoco habría dicho algo por el estilo. No era tonto.

-------- 0o0o0o0o000o--------

Primero que todo, lo siento.

Se que es mucho la demora pero las cosas se complicaron un poco. Estoy trabajando y el tiempo que tengo libre trato de descansar un poco. Además en el trabajo los momentos que me pongo a escribir me descubren mis jefes y me llegan retos, asi que trato de hacerlo muy a escondidas.

Les aviso que también pronto saldrán dos nuevas historias que con una amiga estabas elaborando y espero que las quieran leer y dejar sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos los que pasan por esta historia. Y mas aun los que dejan comentarios que son los cuales me ayudan a seguir adelante.

**Emma, S, Banana (creo que es ese :P) y demás PD aclaro que estas son historias lokas inventadas por mi y yo pongo nombres lokos por que me gusta. Y NO voy a cambia ciertas cosas…y seguiré inventado otras :P, y los quiero mucho a ustedes, saben a quienes me refiero :P**

Espero que estén todos bien y estamos hablando

Bye cuídense


End file.
